Alejandro and Sierra's talk
by blj141414
Summary: Alejandro and Sierra have alittle talk. Just note it will be boring  or not .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a just a normal ( well what is consider normal for Total Drama, anyways) night on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. In first class, Gwen, Heather and Courtney were sleeping. Sierra was bloging on her pizza box and Cody was hiding from Sierra.

_"Dear fansite. Gwen, Heather and Courtney are sleeping and Cody has ran off somewhere. I will find him later!"_, Sierra thought as she type it on her pizza box that had started to smell. Suddenly she heard footsteps, so she pretended to be sleeping._"I hope its Cody. Please let it be Cody!", _she hoped as the footsteps got louder. She opened her eyes a bit to see Alejandro was the one that had come to first class at the late hour. She then poped up to the surprise of Alejandro.

"What are you doing here you.. you.. you heartbreaking werido!", Sierra said, ready to hit him with her pizza box.

"What do you mean_ mi amor_." Alejandro said like a snake. Knowing _mi amor_ means "my love", Sierra said coldly, "_mi amor_ nothing! I know what you do to girls!"."Well what do I do to girls?" Alejandro said as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean! You got Bridgette kicked off!", She said, really wanting to hit him with her pizza box but trying to calm herself down.

"Look if were going to talk more lets talk where no one can hear us. Just in case Cody is around you would not want him to hear so angry." Alejandro said. Sierra agreed and followed him.

-Ok that's my first chapter please review and tell me what you want to happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Where are we going?", Sierra asked as she and Alejandro got more and more away from first class."Were going to the cargo hold. Now please _chica_ be quiet." Alejandro said quietly.

They finaly made it to the cargo hold after Sierra asked the same question two more times. Sierra looked at all the huge boxes and was sure she saw someone quickly run behind her but decided to ignor that. "Okay, now explain why you came to first class!", Sierra yelled.

"I came to first class to talk to you.", Alejandro said innocently.

"You mean like what we are doing now.", Sierra said.

"Yes"

"So what do you want to ask me.", Sierra said. The darkness of the cargo hold was getting to her and she just wanted to get back to first class and find Cody.

"How much do you like Cody?"

"Well duh, I don't like Cody. I love Cody!", She said as if it were something everyone should know( which on the Jumbo jet it was something everyone knew).

"But why Sierra. He could never love you like you love him. In fact, he might even hate-" , Alejandro tried to say before Sierra ran up to him and put her hand on his mouth. With anger in her eyes, Sierra said "don't you dare say Cody hates me."

Meanwhlie also in the cargo hold Cody was standing behind a large box listening to there talk.

"_Yes. Alejandro is trying to get her to understand that I DON'T love her. I mean I don't hate her but I don't love her either! But... Why would he try to convince her though?"_ Cody thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN Nothing.**

"Can you please take your hand off my mouth.", Alejandro said."Fine. But don't say that again or I will write a really bad blog about you and send it to your fan club!", Sierra said, still angry for him even suggesting that Cody may hate her.

"well, now that you have let my mouth go, will you please explain why you love Cody.", he said, starting to lose his patients.

_"Yeah, I would like to know that too!"_, Cody thought, still behind the large box.

"Well from the first time I saw him, it was like a fanfiction character come to life! He had the smile, the looks and a the great personality!"

Alejandro had to hold in his laugh. Whlie Cody having a great personality was a given (except when with Sierra), Alejandro belived that compared to himself, Cody looks were bland and boring( then again, Alejandro belives many things about himself compaired to others).

_"Wow. She belives everything I wish Gwen would belive about me!" _, Cody thought.

"Now that I have told you the obvious reasons I love and will one day marry Cody because of them, can I go now?", Sierra asked, really wanting to go back to first class and find her Codykins( or atleast go though his stuff again).

"Just one more question. Why do you love Cody so much but not me?"

Ok, chapter 3 is done. Please review and tell me in your review what you want to happen next. I can't make another chapter till I know what you want to happen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What did you say?", Sierra said, very confused."Why do you love Cody so much but not me?", Alejandro said repeating himself.

"Why would you ask that, Alejandro?" she said, still very confused.

_"What's going on. Why would Alejandro ask that unless... OMG, He's trying to make an alliance with me by making me fall in love with him like the other girls! well it won't work on me!"_, Sierra thought.

"The reason I wanted to ask this question is I can't stand how much you Cody and don't even really notice me!", Alejandro said.

"Yeah right! You just want me to fall in love with you so somehow I end up getting kicked off! Well it won't work cause Cody's the only man for me!", she said.

_"I wish I wasn't the only man for her!"_, Cody thought, still hiding from her.

"Look Sierra if you don't belive me, I guess I will tell you how I truely feel. Every girl swoons at me. I know even Heather must like me. But you don't and it is driving me crazy trying to get you to like me too!", Alejandro said.

Sierra, beliveing he is lying said,"Oh yeah right! If that's true then just prove it."

"Okay Sierra, I will." Alejandro said and moved closer to her. Sierra then tried to respond by saying "WHAT are you doing!" but he kissed her.

_"Alejandro and Sierra kissing! I never thought of it before! But if it puts her mind on someone else, than I'am okay with it!"_

When he stopped kissing her, she turned around, didn't speak and went back to first class.

*Cody's Confessional*

"I can't belive what happend! Alejandro kissing Sierra is just so weird! Hopefully it will get her mind off stalking me! I can't wait to tell Noah about it!"

*Sierra's confessional*

"I can't belive he kissed me! What if Cody gets angry! Then what will happen? And why is my heart beating so loud?", Sierra said

*Alejandro's confessional*

"While it was just to get her to fall in love with me for allance purposes and to maybe get her kicked off I will admit I did tell the truth when I say it was driving me crazy how she didn't even notice me! And why is my heart beating?"

Meanwhlie whlie flying the jet, Chris and chef where rewinding the tape.

"That was so unexpected. Oh I hope she now has a crush on Alejandro. That would be great!", Chris said.

"Want to rewind the tape again?", Chef said.

"Oh, you know I do!", Chris said filled with the joy of more drama.

Ok. The story is done. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel.


End file.
